Not Alone
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Squeal to 'More then Life' summary inside
1. Prologue part 1

**Hey everyone the day has finally came for the squeal to be read and I hope you like it…at first I was going to be it in an one-shot but All-Smiles1234 gave me the idea for this story and I would like to thank for that**

**I would also like to thank to those who gave me their own OC's and DraconicKngiht38 aka Guest who gave me permission to use your brother's name to honor him**

**Ethan: Yö**

**Ultimoto: Adam**

**All-Smiles1234: Flare**

**Spyro: Johann**

**RedRules: Drew**

**Mimi011: Lyana**

**I hope the OC are under how you thought they can be my readers**

**Anyway on word to the story…**

**Summary: Squeal to 'More then Life' Years have passed and humans and dragons are finally working together but outside of their perfect bond are other forces that want to end the lives of all dragons. Now Once again, Draco and the gang along with his Vikings friends and their generation of children can overcome this force with the help two outsiders who survived their own suffering. Can they stop them or will the dragons be wiped out for the face of the world?**

**Me and All-Smiles1234 don't own HTTYD or any of the characters**

-Break Line-

_Previously from the last chapter_

_Hiccup smiled and grin "Oh didn't Aunt Astrid and Aunt Pandora ask us to take care of their young sons because they need to help out Uncle Johnny and Uncle Jameson"_

_Val face palm herself "shoot I forgot with all the events that happen, come on we still have time to make it"_

_Hiccup smirked "but did you promise your boyfriend to meet him at the garden later today"_

_Val blushed "S-Shut up Hiccup it's not funny!"_

_Hiccup laughed "It is to me – ah"_

"_Get back you brat"_

After seeing their parents leave, Val walked to the garden to where she promised to meet her boyfriend.

There at their usually spot on the west side of the garden was a teen with black hair that was in a ponytail and two different sets of eyes, bright blue and piercing green eyes. He had a scar running to his green right eye across to his cheek and down to his jaw.

He was wearing a simple white silk tunic with a black vest, black pants and black boots while wearing a commander's hat.

Val smiled to see him again "Flare"

She ran to him and jump to his arms.

"So I am to guess your father has left right?"

"He did…will you miss him?"

Flare looked down then looked at Val "…maybe"

Val gave him a small smile "Come now, are you still nervous for being the future King of Scotland"

Flare chuckled a bit "For the small time we had known each other…it would seem that you are the only one that knows me too well"

Val giggled "My mother told me how she and father were strangers, and in one day they were in sync as if they were in a bond"

"Really now?"

Val nodded her head "She said that the bond was called a soul bond and she was my father's soul mate"

"So you think that we are…"

Val blushed a bit "Maybe…you are like my father, you care for the people who are dear to you which I love about"

Flare blushed by the comment "N-Now it's nothing really…umm so when will your brother be leaving again"

Val sighed sadly "…soon after he talks to Johanna"

Flare nodded "Come I think a little ride on your dragons will do us some good before we go to your duties for the country, my princess"

Val giggled "But of course my prince"

-Break Line-

Flare's POV

My name is Flare Hunter Jones and I have been working on saving the Night Furies the best that I can while my family was fight off the citizens telling them that the dragon were good not evil.

My family and I live kind of far from Scotland. I know there has to be more riders out there but that would mean I have to leave my family behind. I agreed to leave if they were to get themselves a dragon partner.

When we were about to leave, the citizen come and attacked us being commanded by this man with eyes full of hated. More hatred than I have ever since in my life. My mother told me to go and find help but before I could go I was struck my right eye from a thrown knife.

I tried to stay and help but my mother told me to leave. I didn't want to…not one bit but I had to find help for the poor dragons here in my homeland.

I quickly ran to where I left my partner, Jet a Night Fury, and flew off the sky' but not before we got hit with some arrows. Jet was learning how to control his powers and speed so we barely got out of there in time but we had few injuries that were not serious but some were.

I was surprise to have seen land after hours of flying with our condition but soon Jet was about to just drop. The moment we were by land, Jet just stopped and we stayed on the ground for who knows how long when I heard some voices.

"Mate look…it a boy and he's hurt"

I opened my eyes just enough to see a man with the most kind forest green eyes in the world. I wanted to tell him of what is happening to my homeland but I had no strength left.

When I open my eyes again, I was not in pain anymore and I was in a sort of an infirmary I believe. There I heard a woman's voice.

"Ah I see you are wake child, my name is Anna Haddock-Ryder and you are in safe hands now"

Her voice was so soft and her face was like an angel, I couldn't help but blush.

"T-Thank you…"

That's when I remembered…Jet what has happen to him? Do this people care for dragons or kill them?

Somehow Anna know what I was thinking "Your dragon is fine child and is currently resting with our dragons right now so please don't push yourself"

I nodded and relaxed on the pillow and soon I fell asleep again.

I didn't see Anna again until after a week or so along with a man…wait I remember him.

"Oh good you are awake, my husband and I are glad that you are recovering but I must ask…how did you and your dragon get hurt this badly?"

At first I was lost on the question then I remember of the events of what happen of my homeland and immediately told them of everything.

The husband, Draco narrowed his eyes when I told him of the man who was leading the citizens to hate the dragons more and more.

"Rest easy now Flare, I will personal take care of this…you will help but only to tell me where I can find your homeland, you are no condition to travel for any time soon so best to get used to being here but you are free to explore around the castle grounds"

I blinked a couple of time…castle grounds?

That's when I learned Draco and Anna were the King and Queen of Scotland. I traveled that far from my homeland…damn Jet flew fast.

I was released from the infirmary after a month of resting and like the King said, I was exploring around the castle when I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry I-"

I froze. There on the floor was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. What struck me were her green eyes, they were filled with knowledge beyond that of anyone I have ever met.

"Oh its fine I have a brother who is always in a hurry to leave so I am used to being bumped to so its fine…oh you must be that boy that my father that saved, hi I am Valhallarama Haddock-Ryder but call me Val"

I was speechless when the princess said hi to me…oh man can't be rude.

"H-Hi I-I'm Flare, n-nice to meet you Val"

Val giggled softly "Oh come on now you don't have to so formal…oh I know come Ill let you meet my friends and my twin brother that will calm you down"

After months and months, I was kinda ok with Val's friends but not too much. I am not a social person to say the least. I mean her friends were ok but I'm just not just use to people much…not what happen to my homeland anyway.

I was more surprised when Draco asked me if he would like me to be his student to politics and learning the bond to a dragon.

Every day I would meet him in his office or the castle grounds for him to teach me fighting and meetings. Draco's son was there as well for him to know of his father's secrets that were passed down to their family's generations. Hiccup's friends were there as well but for them to be generals or elites for the next King of Scotland.

I always wondered…why was I not with them? I was with Hiccup, being taught of the responsibilities of being to be a King.

After a few months I got my answer, it turns out that Hiccup the heir to the throne was leaving to find and help dragons. The next in line was Val and in time I kinda fell in love with her so I guessed that Draco must have sense that then.

It was before the night that Draco had to leave when he told me why…he still kept that promise to me a year ago.

"I had to find a right island for the Night Furies in your homeland and just recently I found a perfect one for them and some others that were spotted…please do forgive me that I took this long child"

I shook my head "No sir…I am just glad you remembered but what about-"

Draco narrowed his eyes knowing what I was mentioning of "He will suffer for his misdeeds but I must know his weakness before striking so it will take some time for the real battle so in the time being, train Flare, and when the time is right I will take you to help me to finish that bastard off for good"

I widen my eyes…that what my father would say when he was fired up for a fight.

"T-Thank you sir…it would be an honor to fight with you"

Draco nodded "I must go child, please take care of my princess when I am gone"

I nodded "I will sir and have a safe trip"

With that I saw him leave to the where he told his children to meet him for their last goodbye. I walked to the garden where Val asked me to meet and waited.

I sighed and look up to the sky "…my life is sure is complicated, somehow"

-Break Line-

Normal POV, throughout the years

n the past years, many events have happen.

Johnny and Astrid Black had two other children which for Johanna were her half-brothers. Eric Draconic Black was just 10 years old and was a mixture of Johnny's silliness but the demanding dreams of Astrid. He has short black hair and the softest blue eyes. The youngest was Yö Denzel Black, a 6 year old that acts more like his father in every way but shows talent of having the fighting skills like his mother. He has blond hair and curious brown eyes.

Snotlout and Cynthiana Jorgenson got children of their own a year later. Brenda Natalie Jorgenson was 9 years old and got the best of her parents. She was kind and honest to everyone and cared to those who need it and helped out the best she could do with her father. Though Eliza Iris Jorgenson was 5 year old and got the worst of her parents. She was the opposite to her older sister and would use her innocent child like face to get out of trouble. Most would say she was spoiled but that was off the truth, she got the cunning from her parents past younger lives.

Tuffnut and Jorunr Thorston got their twins on the same time to the Brenda Jorgenson. Valkyrie Rye Thorston and Sky Arrow Thorston both had long blond hair with red streaks but Valkyrie had her mother's amber eyes while Sky had his father's blue eyes. Both had their parent's love of pranking and were beyond cunning for just 9 year olds.

Jameson and Pandora Avalon followed them as well. Arthur Jameson Avalon was 9 years old and is copy of his father though he had his mother's looks. He had dark brown hair and icy clear blue eyes. He had both the skills of his parents and is recommended for him to have the general title when he turns 18. While his younger sister Aileen Mary Rose Avalon, age 8 had her mother's beauty but has her father's features instead. She had long blond hair with the most crystal grey eyes most people ever seen. She was the most graceful person everyone has ever seen and the most honest child.

-Break Line-

Few years later…

Hiccup Charles Victor Haddock-Ryder was riding with Drago his beloved Night Fury. He told his wife, Johanna he would be gone for a while; it's been a long time since just taken a ride with just Drago.

He was flying near a forest area when he noticed broken trees on the top. Like his father, he was curious.

He followed the destroyed trees that lead to a destroyed ground pathway. He jumped off from his dragon and followed; what he discovered was shocking.

There lying in a pool of blood was a young boy. Hiccup couldn't tell how badly his injuries were. The young boy was covered a bit himself with blood.

Hiccup needed to take him back to Johanna and see if he can contact his father somehow. He did say he was going to be in the area he was going to be at.

He grabbed the boy carefully and looked up to see where Drago was at but when he started to move, there was a noise coming from the bushes. Hiccup turned to see what it was.

It was…a dragon.

Hiccup never seen this one before, it was pitch black with purplish-green stripes thrown in randomly. It had a head of a Night fury with spikes like a Skrill and its body was built like a Night Fury with spikes like a Skrills. Its tail is built like a Skrill but has the tail fins of a Night Fury.

Hiccup stared at it yellow-greenish eyes.

Hiccup stayed calm like his father taught him when he was young when he was telling his sister and him how to deal with a Night Fury if there was any.

"Easy there young one…I'm not going to hurt you but I need to take this child to immediate medical attention" explain Hiccup to the new dragon as softly as he could.

The dragon was looking at him deeply as if he was looking at his own soul. It felt like forever but the dragon soon relaxed a bit and nodded his head.

Hiccup sighs in relief "Good now follow me"

That's when Hiccup noticed that the young dragon was injured as well.

"Maybe we can heal you as well young one, come my dragon should be near here" said Hiccup while still holding the unconscious boy.

"Drago" shouted Hiccup.

"_Hey there did you…what's that?"_ wondered Drago, the older Night Fury.

"It's a child and he is injured and I believe this dragon is his partner, we need to contact my father and mother fast" explain Hiccup has he put the young child to his partner's back.

Drago nodded then turn to the young dragon _"Can you fly hatchling?"_

The young dragon nodded _"Of course I can don't you dare think I am weak"_

"_I-I'm not hatchling"_

"Hey you two stop fighting" yelled Hiccup.

-Break Line-

"How is he, Anna?"

"For now he is fine but we need to watch him for the next few hours, who knows how he got those injuries Draco"

Draco Hiccup Haddock-Ryder aka Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd was looking that the young child that was resting with his dragon next to him.

Draco and Anna were having a relaxing time with their youngest son, Drew Knight Haddock-Ryder who was currently 12 years old. Drew got his parents both best traits. He got this father's good nature of dragons and Anna's sweet side but for some odd reason, he would act a bit like Astrid when he was living at Berk, back when it was livable there.

At least he's good though but it would have seems that the child got his father's magic 100% along with the wings. He had a light green forest eyes and brown shaggy hair.

His partner was another offspring to Toothless and Anna; Drew named him Death for some odd reason.

Draco was about to step out when he heard noise coming from the young child.

"Draco I think he is waking up"

Johann's POV

Blasted those bloody Romans, how dare they use his partner to get more land for their own. If only his parents were still alive but no they were betrayed by their own friends just because they want to live.

His parents told their beloved Night Fury and Skrill to fly away but for some odd reason his dragon came back for me when he needed the most. He heard his parents die…one was to be beheaded while the other was to be burn alive. He knows his mother was the one to suffer the fire.

Living in the dungeons with his dragon for 3 years made Johann a cold hearted person and hardly trusts adults. He lost his childhood when his parents were killed and when the Romans wanted him to fight in the arena for their entertainment, he just snapped. He had to fight and learn his mistakes the hard way.

He didn't know if he would able to escape from this hell whole but there was a slight hope. There was a fight going on outside of his cell room but soon stood another prisoner at his cell door and he was…opening it?

"Hurry boy we only a bit of seconds to get out of here and fast"

Johann didn't need to be told twice and quickly got up and called his dragon friend.

After a few turns all the prisoners were outside and were getting on the boats to safety. Johann knows he could get out of here with his dragon by him but he barely knows how to fly at all.

He was looking for another way out when his friend was using his tail and pointed at his back.

Johann knows what he was talking about but could not take that risk "I'm so sorry my friend but you are still young to fly…we need to-"

Johann didn't had time to finish when his dragon came and grabbed him by his collar and tried to fly the best he could to get out.

Just when they thought there was hope, the Romans archery got a few good shot on him and his beloved dragon.

It was hours when Johann found land and lied there for who knows how long but as long he was with his dragon, Xiuhcoatl he would be fine.

The next he knew when he opened his eyes was a sight of a woman and man staring at him what looked to be worried. But he knows it's too good to be true.

Johann glares "Who in the blazes are you people and where is my dragon?"

-Break Line-

**Jack: yes we are back and better than ever mate; glad to see you again I miss you**

**Draco: 'glares' would you stop doing that Jack**

**Jack: 'puppy eyes' Draco that's cold**

**Anna: you are being weird again…and you are a full grow man Jack**

**Jackson: …remind me how I am related to him**

**Amy: Hiccup I finally can see you again**

**Jackson: 'sweatdrop' right**

**Olette: 'patted his back' don't worry dear I know who that feels**

**Serena: can please sent him to a crazy home please**

**Jackson: sadly no he still is my father and the grandfather to our kids Seri**

**Serena: …damn**

**Astrid: oh come now let's end this before it gets to carry away**

**Val: too late**

**Me: …anyway it well take me some time for me to upload the continue prologue cause I need time and all…and school is wasting my brains cells for that so please do be patient my friends and readers…oh and there are still OC's entries if you want your OC to be in here I do need friends for the character guys**

**Draco: leave a review if you spot anything weird or any grammar mistakes and spelling ones too**

**Hiccup: and hope to see you guys soon…**

**Everyone: until next time readers **


	2. Prologue part 2

**Me: Hello my dear readers I am so happy that you all love the story prologue so far…it's going to be like a 3 or 4 part cause I need to explain all the OC's that you readers gave me permission to use in my squeal so there will be a lot of time skipping but don't worry there will be a lot of explanations to it**

**I like to thank for those added this story to their favorites and alerts and to those who read it.**

**I give virtual muffins and hugs to those who reviewed me: Ultimoto The Great, RedRules, Spyro the Dark Master and DraconicKnight28**

**Ultimoto: 'bow' thank you hehe hope you enjoy this one**

**RedRules: I am glad you liked it, it took me a while for me to think a middle name for him and here is your wish**

**Spyro: Yes I was tried and thank you for pointing it out in a nice way and again thank you for even correcting this one was well so peps so say thanks to Spyro**

**DraconicKnight38: I am doing great and glad that person is where is belongs but soon I will be going to take exams so it will take a while for me to update the next part cause of it…oh and I say hi to Commando117 for me and have a wonderful time together**

**Anyway on word to the story…**

**Summary: Squeal to 'More then Life' Years have passed and humans and dragons are finally working together but outside of their perfect bond are other forces that want to end the lives of all dragons. Now Once again, Draco and the gang along with his Vikings friends and their generation of children can overcome this force with the help two outsiders who survived their own suffering. Can they stop them or will the dragons be wiped out for the face of the world?**

**Me and All-Smiles1234 don't own HTTYD or any of the characters**

**Enjoy my readers**

-Break Line-

_Previously on the story of ours_

_It was hours when Johann found land and lied there for who knows how long but as long he was with his dragon, Xiuhcoatl he would be fine._

_The next he knew when he opened his eyes was a sight of a woman and man staring at him what looked to be worried. But he knows it's too good to be true._

_Johann glares "Who in the blazes are you people and where is my dragon?"_

-Present time, Outside-

Drew's POV

Drew Knight Haddock-Ryder was relaxing with his partner Death, the Night Fury, when Eric Draconic Black was running to him.

Drew smiled at the sight of him. He remembers the times when his father and mother would secretly go and visit Scotland when he was younger. They would leave him with his Uncle Johnny, Auntie Astrid and his friends Eric and his younger brother Yö.

Both brothers were great in fighting in Drew's view and vowed to be as good as them. The reason was that he has two older siblings, Hiccup the fourth and Valhallarama the second.

Drew has met them a few times but not as much. Val had a kingdom to run with her husband Flare and Hiccup was out exploring the world with his wife Johanna to find if there are more dragons out there.

Drew views Eric and Yö as brothers as well.

Drew got up and smiled at Eric "What's up Eric?"

"The boy that your brother brought has waked up and your mother wanted you to help him relax" explain Eric.

"He did? Oh this is great I wanted to know about his dragon, I can't wait to ask him" said Drew excitedly but before he could run off, Eric hold on to his collar.

"Easy there dragon breath, you need to let him be comfortable around us and be sides…I think he went to a lot of pain before you brother found him" stated Eric.

Drew gave him a confuse look "And how would you know that?"

"…His eyes…they look dull for a young child" answered Eric.

Drew looked down "Oh"

Eric gave him a small smile "But hey you can give him that back though."

Drew shot up with a huge smile "Yup got to go"

Eric laughed at the small child "…now I wonder where he got that kindness"

-Infirmary room-

Drew opens the doors to the infirmary room and just had enough time to hear…

"Who in the blazes are you people and where is my dragon?"

Drew flinch a bit from the hash voice but walked to see the same boy that his brother carried with the Fury Skrill and both were injured pretty badly.

Drew noted how the boy had black hair and the dark midnight blue almost black he has ever seen in his life. His previous clothes were torn up so the healer and his mother had to give him a new set of clothes.

Drew pouted at him and walked up to him without remembering his parents were in the room and pointed to him straight at his nose.

"That is so rude to say to the people you that saved your life to."

"So I didn't asked to be safe, I could have found a way to safe myself."

"Oh and how would you do that if you had…what was it?"

"A twisted ankle dear"

Drew jumped a bit and turned to see his father and mother looking at him with amusement.

"Yea that…and a lot more, right mom"

His mother turned to the boy "That's right, child you were too injured to move beside the twisted ankle, you had a few deep wounds of an arrow that can mark around your body and you were dehydrated from the lack of water, close to starvation, few broken rib bones and torn skin tissues."

His father then continued "Do you see that even if by a miracle you had been awake, you would been in trouble pain to move at all not to mention your dragon was also hurt but luckily it was mostly on his paws and a few cuts on his wings but after a few rests he should be fine."

The boy looked down for a moment then look back at us "I…guess it would have been much worse then but I do still not trust you."

His father shook his head "It's fine, I am guessing you had a pretty hard life before you met us?"

His mother giggled a bit "Pleas child, what is your name? Oh and this little child here is my son Drew."

Johann's POV

Johann could not believe how badly his injures were. If he had still been out there, it would have been for sure he would have been died if these people didn't find him.

'_I…I guess they are ok…but still not trusting them_'

That's what he told them straight but they didn't mind. Somehow they figured it would be like that already.

That's when they asked his name which caused Johann to smirk a bit '_Oh this is going to be good_''

"Do you want to the long version or my short one?"

The other boy blinked a couple of times, Drew was his name right?

"What do you mean long or short version?"

Johann smirked "You heard me small fry"

Drew glared at him "It's Drew and I am not small."

Johann rolled his eyes "Sure…fine if you must now, Johann Oddløg Svæin Øvind Ofieg Rognvald Snæbjorn Thangbrand Visäte Yngvar Thjostolf Skáldaspillir."

When he was done, he couldn't hold his laughter when he saw the faces the parents and Drew was making.

The mother then finally spoke "Well then…that is one heck of a name I ever heard."

The father nodded "I agree…and I thought Hiccup as a name was worried but after hearing this…I think I changed my mind now."

Johann looked at him "You are named Hiccup?"

The father nodded "Well that is my birth name but it was changed when I was just around 15 or 16 to Draco Hiccup Haddock-Ryder."

Johann at first didn't really care of the name but when he heard Draco, he just stared at him.

Him…he was thy Draco Ryder, the legendary dragon whisper he had heard from his parents. His parents wanted to move away from the Romans where there was peace and when they catch word of the King of Scotland being a half dragon, they took immediate action to get out of Rome and to Scotland but they never achieved their goal.

Johann could not believe he was looking at the very same person that his parents wanted to meet for so long. That's when he noted, how old are they?

"Umm if I may ask, how in the bloody hell are you two are still young-ouch."

Johann was rubbing where the mother just hit.

"Language child and to answer your question, we got so advance to your training in magic from your dragons that we got the ability of immortality."

Johann just had to open his big mouth "…immortality?!"

"Now Anna stop making him get more confused, Johann rest up for now we will send your dragon to see you after tomorrow evening when you are more rested."

Johann just nodded.

"Mother I think you just broke him" stated Drew.

Anna giggled "Oops my bad!"

-Few hours later-

Johann was relaxing a bit after a bit shock he got not so long ago.

He was finally with the person his parents wanted to help with for so long. It was not that long also when he was reunited with his beloved dragon with a man that looks like his parent's hero. Though he had a lighter auburn hair color and was a bit taller than him.

"Hey there lad, glad you are better when I first saw you I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Wait…you were the one that saved me?"

"Yup, the name's Hiccup Charles Victor Haddock-Ryder at your service…I'm glad I can understand dragon if not then your partner would have killed me or hurt me before I could save you"

"Xiuhcoatl…he still was protecting me even though he was injured."

Hiccup nodded "Sure did…I believe the other reason he did not attack now cause I promised him that he will met you soon."

Johann looked down to see his dragon lying next to his bed and was in a way making a barrier for no one to enter or get near him.

Johann smiled at him softly "Xiuhcoatl you don't have to be protective of me this time…I believe this people are alright not like the bloody Romans."

The Night Skrill gave him a look _**"I still don't trust them"**_

"Your chose I guess."

Hiccup laughed "You know your dragon reminds me a lot of my father's Night Fury".

Johann turned back at him "How so?"

"Toothless, that's his name was so over protective of my father when he was younger, I remember the stories of when my adoptive Grandfather Victor was alive and how Toothless was right there with my father no matter what…though he did went to visit Jade when he gets the chance" replied Hiccup.

"I see…wait adoptive? You mean to tell me Draco the dragon whisper is adoptive?"

Hiccup nodded "Sure was though I didn't know myself when the Vikings came over one day and it turn out to be my father's biological father and his cousin and a girl that lived in this little island of Berk."

"Berk…Berk…I heard that land before."

"You should."

Hiccup and Johann turned to see Drew coming back with a tray of food.

"Hey thought you might be hungry and your dragon of course."

"I am not-"

Johann's stomach suddenly growled along with his dragons.

Johann blush a bit "Ok maybe a little…don't think you got my trust though."

Drew laughed "Of course wouldn't want that now would we. I like you your attitude mate it is funnier than my older brother's."

Johann blinked a bit '_He thinks I'm funny…but most people say I'm a heartless bastard_'

Johann shook his head "Is that supposed to mean?"

Drew pouts "Oh come on just chill out will yea and eat before you start eating your own words."

"Hey!"

Hiccup only did what he though was good for this scene: laughed. They were arguing as if they were brothers already.

"What are you laughing at?" both shouted.

Hiccup stopped for a moment to see both young preteens glaring at him or trying at least though Johann's was a bit frightening than Drew's but he still continue to laugh.

Johann banged his head softly to the headboard of his bed and turned to Drew.

"Is he always like that?"

Drew nodded "Yup he is."

"How can you stand to be related to him?"

"Who knows" wondered Drew the same thing.

That's when Johann remembered "So what happen to Berk?"

Drew looked at him with sad eyes "I was told back then that it was a training spot for future troops for Scotland or any land really but for some odd reason the food stopped growing and hardly any fish or wild life was living there."

Johann had a bit of a sad face "That sucks then, what happen to the people there?"

That's when Hiccup decided to stop "I can answer that one."

Drew glare him softly "Of course, who is better than to tell this story than the person who was born already."

"Oh hush up little brother, now the Chief which is our Uncle Snotlout had a hard time to find a solution for that crisis so that's when Aunt Cynthiana decided to asks us for help. My father and Uncle Johnny had been working on a new land to make a village right by the west woods from here. That's when the moment when Aunt Astrid, Johnny's wife and Johanna, my wife entered with a letter say that Berk was need of some help. Dad already sent a ship with food for them not too long ago but the weather didn't agree to them and winter was coming. Dad decided it was time for them to move for a bit for the island to regrow again when it's was spring again though as time went by the Vikings hated to attempt it but they loved being in Scotland so Dad and Uncle Snotlout decided that Berk would be a training ground for Scotland or any region if they wanted to use. Though about few years back Uncle Jameson and Aunt Pandora reported back saying that Berk was slowly losing it resources. After a long discussion, Berk was labeled unlivable even for dragons" explain Hiccup.

Johann felt a bit sad now "That's suck big time I mean I know the feeling of losing a home but like that…that not fair!"

"Life is not fair, that's what my dad says to us" said Hiccup.

"We even have a family motto while two, one for use the family and the other for battle" said Drew.

Johann lifts up his eyebrows "Oh and what pray tell is that?"

Hiccup closed his eyes "_…those who stand tall will find the smallest of hopes and those you stand up by their beliefs will find a future_ that is my dad's motto to us kids which means believe in your believes not what other people wanted you to be and soon you will find you own path"

Johann was amazed of how strong the motto was and was slowly starting to like the Haddock-Ryder family but still don't want to trust them too soon.

"A-And the other?" asked Johann.

Drew smiled "_The more focused you are in battle, the better the outcome of the war will be_ that Johann was our granddad's motto and it means you forget you emotions and focus what's in front of you and fight to win your best."

Johann smiled a bit "I must say those are not bad of motto's I mean I heard really idiotic ones back in my homeland but these ones have no match to those."

"Well we do take pride on the family's mottos, hello I'm Val, the oldest of the Haddock-Ryder family."

Johann turned to see a beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. The woman was well curved and had a lovely emerald silk dress with a gold belt around her waist. Her dark auburn hair was long down to her shoulder with a headset on top and the most enchanting green emerald eyes. Just like Anna but darker hair.

Johann noted that Hiccup and Val were twins. Hiccup was like his father but with light hair.

"Sister how did your meeting go?" wondered Hiccup.

Val made a face "Do really need to ask brother…I swear if I had not stop Flare for not we would have been one adviser short at the end of that meeting."

Hiccup made of face "Was it the same man again?"

"Yes but enough about that I want to get to know my new adoptive brother."

Johann stiffen "W-What do you mean?"

Val glared at Drew "You didn't tell him yet?"

Drew looked down "I was going to but I lose track when we were telling him about Berk."

Val sigh "Oh fine as long it was a history lesson then you are forgive…but anyway, yes Johann my parents wants to help you and by doing so they want to adopt you but of course if you like them to, it's up to you."

"Oh please say yes then I would not be alone anymore and we can be best of friends and play…"

While Drew was chatting, Johann was shocked. The loss of his parents was still fresh on his mind and still has nightmares of them being tortured.

Johann didn't know what to choose. What will his parents say? Can he let this little hope of happiness come to him then later hurt him again?

-Break Line-

**Me: well finally I done with this chapter, hope you guys enjoy this one**

**Draco: I believe they will**

**Johann: if not I will set my dragon on them**

**Drew: Johann that is not nice you are still new**

**Hiccup: well Aunt Olette was like that and the readers loved her**

**Johann: 'smirk' oh really**

**Val: oh yea she would be rude to someone who pissed her off**

**Jack: never get near her I say**

**Hiccup: didn't you marry her**

**Jack: yup and I am proud to be her husband**

**Serena: like I am to her daughter**

**Tom and James: and us her sons**

**Me: oh ok…alright first of this message will got to all the stories I am uploading this week…the reason for this is that the next two weeks are coming are my time to study for my exams and I need my brain cells for that so I would not be able to work on my story and study the same time…I could accidently write my story ideas on the exam paper or something**

**Draco: so you will be busy then**

**Me: yup**

**Hiccup: alright then…Drew and Johann**

**Johann: 'rolled his eyes' fine…leave a review to this story**

**Drew: and hoped you enjoyed it –**

**Johann: if not you know what I mean**

**Drew: Johann!**

**Me: until then my readers, you have to guess what's on the next part of this prologue…bye me  
**


	3. Prologue final

**Me: Hello everyone and yes I have finally decided this will be the final part in the prologue so after this will start the story. Sorry it took long but I to take care of my mother and sometimes had to watch my spoiled niece when my sister came over…well she is not that spoiled I guess.**

**Anyway I would love to thank those who reviewed my story: Rector-omnium-qui-est-fabulos (aka Spyro), RedRules, Ultimoto the Great, Draconicknight38, Commando117, and 084sg.**

**Spyro: I am still calling you by your old name because your new one is so long but still love it and glad you love it**

**RedRules: I thank you and hope you like this one as well**

**Ultimoto (James): I was thinking of but I kinda ran out of ideas and OC characters to explain so hope you enjoy this one**

**DraconicKnight38: I thank you for your support on my exams and I passed yay 'virtual hug' though it did take my creative brain cells and took me awhile for me to update this chapter and aww that is so sweet for you to say to your girlfriend**

**Commando117: I say girl you have a sweet boyfriend…he's a keeper I know guess I have one as well and thank you for your support for my exams as well…still bloody exams took away my brain cells. If I was in anime/cartoon I would have steaming smoke coming out of my head…hope you like this chapter as well**

**084sg: I thank you child and I will**

**Onward to the story well…the final of the prologue that is**

**Summary: Squeal to 'More then Life' Years have passed and humans and dragons are finally working together but outside of their perfect bond are other forces that want to end the lives of all dragons. Now Once again, Draco and the gang along with his Vikings friends and their generation of children can overcome this force with the help two outsiders who survived their own suffering. Can they stop them or will the dragons be wiped out for the face of the world?**

**Me and All-Smiles1234 don't own HTTYD or any of the characters**

-Break Line-

_Previously_

_Drew looked down "I was going to but I lose track when we were telling him about Berk."_

_Val sigh "Oh fine as long it was a history lesson then you are forgive…but anyway, yes Johann my parents wants to help you and by doing so they want to adopt you but of course if you like them to, it's up to you."_

_"Oh please say yes then I would not be alone anymore and we can be best of friends and play…"_

_While Drew was chatting, Johann was shocked. The loss of his parents was still fresh on his mind and still has nightmares of them being tortured._

_Johann didn't know what to choose. What will his parents say? Can he let this little hope of happiness come to him then later hurt him again?_

-Present, two months later-

3rd POV

Johann and Drew were relaxing next to the castle grounds when two small children ran up to them.

"Uncle Drew! Uncle Johann! Looks what we did for mommy!"

"It's a picture of us together with the dragons!"

Drew smiled at his small nephews, Night Hiccup Haddock-Ryder and Stoick Charles Haddock-Ryder the second. Night had his mother's black hair and his father's bright green eyes while his twin younger brother Stoick the second had his father's light auburn hair and his mother's light brown eyes. Both were 4 years old.

They personality were both their parents. Night wanted to be with the dragons while Stoick wanted to be in the training grounds and watch his unofficial Uncle Jackson was training his trainees.

"Its great guys…hey you added Xiuhcoatl in here" said Drew.

Johann looked at the drawing and there in the left side of Hiccup the fourth was him and his beloved FurySkrill, Xiuhcoatl.

Johann smiled at the memory when Hiccup, his stepbrother said that he should change his new dragons title name to FurySkrill then Night Skrill. It works much better but what can he say, he was just a child when he that of the name.

"Hey we did" said Stoick happily.

"Do you like it, Uncle Johann?" wondered Night.

"Like it…this is something I was dreaming for over for so long…after – ah thanks"

"Welcome" said Night happily while Stoick nodded.

"Hey let's head to the kitchen and see what we can snack before dinner" suggested Drew.

"Oh come on Night"

"Coming"

Drew sighed "Sorry if that brought any unwanted memories"

"Its fine really…I may be cold hearted from being a prisoner for a time being but…this place is somewhat bringing back my old me…I think" said Johann as he was getting up.

Drew laughed "I guess…I may be the only one that gets your sarcasm ways bro"

"I guess…now what's to eat; I don't think I can wait for dinner at all, little bro"

Drew smiled "I got no clue but the cook is brilliant…hey midgets wait for us we are supposed to be watching you when you guys go here"

Johann smirked "Not a really good I suppose"

Drew pouted "Not helping"

-Scotland, Caledonian Forest-

Draco was staring off the ocean when he heard his wife coming towards him.

"Any news?" wondered Draco.

Anna shook her head "It would seems that the new enemy can cover his tracks quite good, Draco…though I have a feeling about the same encounters on Flare's and Johann's past"

Draco sighed "It would seems so Anna but as long as we find the dragons first and send them to Dragon Island then they are safe for now until we find a way to get rid of him…or her"

"Whoever this person is, they don't like dragons as much as the Vikings did back then Draco" said Anna.

Draco nodded "Let's just hope we can find some clues soon if not then this will be an untold fight that we will start and would never end"

"Oh dear…well come I hear the cook is making something nice today and have a nice family time with our new addition" said Anna as she being to use her own wings.

Draco smiled "Alright then, will Toothless and Jade be there or are they still at the island?"

"They wanted to protect their kind so they are guarding the dragon island the best they can with the help of some of our friends dragons" explain Anna.

"Very well…I would like to take Johann to the island to show him all the dragons he does not know"

Anna giggled "I must say he is kinda like you but a bit more sarcasm with a bite"

Draco laughed "Didn't Hiccup said that his dragon almost attacked him if he didn't saw his partner near him?"

"Well then I say that those two are so close…do you think we should-"

"Help train Johann with his unknown powers that needs to be awaken…I believe so and with Flare's help Drew and Johann will be fit to help us to defend this upcoming war with this new enemy" said Draco.

Anna nodded "Alright then…race ya"

"Hey no far you had an head start"

-Few months later-

Johann's POV

Tired…so tried, how can anyone train like this?

I was delighted to find out that I was so kin to my dragon that it gave me magic just like…my parents, my new parents.

They wanted make sure I don't forget my biological ones so they made a gravestone for them right by their own family cemetery right by the ocean view by a cliff. There is where I found out the Draco was originally a Viking but wasn't much one though he was the son of a late Chief of Berk before Snotlout Jorgenson.

Draco no wait-Dad or Father…umm which one is better to say to him?

I still don't want to be too attached to them if something happens but this is the Haddock-Ryder family the most powerful and royal family out there.

I looked up from the spot where I was at and relaxing the few minutes break before Flare, Val's husband and the current ruler of Scotland would come and train some more.

I must say he looks cool with his different eye color along with his dragon as well. Though his training was a killer and I thought Romans had the most extreme training but this…this tops it all.

I have to ran every morning around the castle at least 4 to 5 TIMES and then do some ground training like sword practice though no real sword until I can handle the heavy blade which didn't last long. Combat fighting with all the elites or soldiers but I go by rank. The higher I go the higher I pass to the other. Lastly is for me to do some mediation to relax my muscles and mind…the reason to find and control magic.

It took longer than I realized. Draco-damn it it's Dad, he believes that I had no control of my emotions is that my mind is all over the place…which he was right. The first time when I went to my mind, I saw so many white stream lines and black stream lines that I couldn't walk at all in my mind.

It took time but slowly I am getting my mind to the right place…I think.

Man those Romans bastards really mess me up…oh just wait you assholes I will be back and get my revenge on you just yet.

"JOHANN"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that I was face to face of my mentor…oops I did it again.

"Hey there Flare, sorry I was just…thinking on something"

Flare looked at him then sighed "You better not me thinking on revenge, are you?"

I froze, how did he know that?

"Look I know you want to get them but revenge is never the answer. Anger will grow and then will be become something that you wanted to get rid of the beginning and also when you fight with that hatred you will not be able to fight your full strength and mind" explain Flare.

I sighed "…so that is what that motto means then"

Flare nodded "It is…the motto is from the Ryder family and they have been going on to that motto for more than a century."

I nodded "That is the reason why I am taking this meditation lessons, right?"

Flare smiled a bit and nodded "Yup now come I see you are a bit tried so let's meditate early today then head back and eat something"

I nodded once again.

-Inside of the castle-

Drew's POV

Lessons…why are there so many Kings and Queens in bloody England and do I really need to know of all this stuff anyway.

"Young Prince, were you even paying attention?"

I looked up lazily and saw how mad my instructor was.

"Sorry sir but I just don't get how I need to know all of this if I am to become the next sorcerer after my father and mother after their own training" I said in a whining tone.

"Well like it or not you do need to know all of this 'junk' you say and before you ask yes your own father had these lesson back when he was your age as well…though he never complained, it was your mother who did" explain the instructor.

I sighed "Alright, what is next then?"

"…How dragons and humans became one, you should listen to this one, it states you father and mother in here."

-Unknown Location, Rome-

"That is all, dismiss."

"Yes my Lord" shouted countless of troops.

The man sighed in frustration. He had an army of so many men for a reason and that was to get rid of those blasted dragons, mostly the Night Furies.

He got up and walked to a long hallway that had paintings of dragons being slayed. There at the ending was a huge door way where leads to his leader.

"My Lady, some sources found a trail to where those blasted dragons is being held" informed the general.

"Oh…well that's good news for me to hear over TWO YEARS AGO"

The general dodged a dark orb that was fired at him and hit the door that left a mark to it.

"M-My Lady p-please I know i-it took over two y-years to find a single trail b-but p-please you must give credit to us to find it" answered the general.

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU BASTARD, I WANT THOSE LOW LIFE, UNGRATEFUL CREATURES DESTORYED AND BY DOING SO I NEED DRAGON'S BLOOD BY THE SAME CREATURE!"

"Y-Yes my Lady i-it would be done."

"…Good, have you at least been able to contact the present sorcerer yet?"

"N-No"

"No…No – WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! YOU HAD TWO BLOODY YEARS AFTER MERLIN HAD PASSED ON AND BY THEN HE SHOULD HAD SOMEONE THAT TOOK HIS PLACE!"

"Y-Yes I know b-but it would seem to be that the new sorcerer is well protected and wished not to be founded" explained the general.

"…Find him and bring him to me or I will have to find another gentleman to give me pleasure and my desires, you understand General Aelius?"

"Y-Yes my Lady"

General Aelius quickly left before he got shot another dark sphere. The woman stood by her window over shadows her controlled army.

The woman glared at those pathetic warriors trying to 'save' the world from those evil dragons.

While those people only listen to her of how evil the dragons were but she knows who they really are. Those blasted dragons killed her family and village when they were doing their raid nights. It took her for some time for her to understand that she was the only survivor in her village.

Then it hit her, dragons are magical being and to win a magical being was to be one as well. That's when she meet Augustus who was trying to become someone or at less practice before meeting Merlin to become his apprentice.

She used the only thing she has, her beauty to make the beginner wizard to teach her magic but then she discovered about dark magic. Most light magic was about helping other in need or defending but no violence.

Augustus had a few books about dark magic so he can counter any back at any enemies.

One night, she put a sleeping potion to his food, stole the books the best as she can hold and burned his home to the ground.

Few years later, she came to a little village that accepted all magical being…including dragons. That made her furious to beyond belief. There she found general Aelius helping others to their needs. She used a very dark spell to control him and the other villagers and asked them if there was anyone left.

There was and they harbor dragons.

She ordered them to attack them and kill every single one of them but one child had managed to escape.

Before long, she was traveling to Rome where general Aelius lived and where she used her dark magic to control them once again. And yet other family was harboring dragons. This time ordered her troops to capture them and torture them first then kill them. The child was to be used as an entertainment for her people along with her 'beloved' dragon.

But then once again, the child and his blasted dragon escaped once again.

She took a vow that she will find those survivors and kill them off along who ever people they were living with.

She sighed and turned around for a moment then looked back at the window with a deadly smirk.

"Soon the world will be a better place without those basted filthy creatures and it only takes one of their own kinds to do it."

-Dragon Island, Unknown location-

"…"

"_**Jade what's wrong?"**_

Jade, a deadly Night Fury and companion to Anna Haddock-Ryder stared at her soul mate Toothless, another Night Fury and companion to Draco Haddock-Ryder.

"…_**It's just…I feel something is going to happen and soon"**_

"_**Oh…do you think it is suffered enough to tell Draco and Anna yet?"**_

"_**No…I don't believe so but just to make sure let's tell them when they come back"**_

"_**Very well, I am going to patrol the west and south side before heading off to bed"**_

"_**Then the east and north is mine then, I will see you soon"**_

Both dragons took off but Jade still felt that tug on her which she does not like on bit. She shook it off and remembered she will tell her partner this soon and in hope is nothing.

-Break Line-

**Me: yes done finally**

**Draco: but it is only the prologue though**

**Me: …don't ruin the moment of glory Draco**

**Jack: aw come on its fine though**

**Val: but to Egypt do you know how much she had to hold on to this of those exams**

**Drew: but that was so long ago though**

**Me: …I still had to get back my brain cells afterwards and then get ready for next year which is in August**

**Hiccup: but in like…2 months**

**Me: I know but hey it's better than doing nothing at home**

**Anna: so what is going to happen on the official first chapter?**

**Me: umm to be honest…'anime sweat' I don't know**

**Everyone drops**

**Snotlout: what do you mean you don't know?**

**Me: hehe like I said I just finished this little guy so I have no idea where to start**

**Anna: maybe ask the readers, they do sure like to help you in your time of need**

**Me: 'smiles' they do and that's why this story and the other is theirs as well cause they help me so much already…so what do you guys think?**

**Do I go to first start with a battle with the main villain taking over another country?**

**One of the two outsiders gets face to face with the enemy and gets followed?**

**Meeting Night and Stoick's little friends?**

**A brotherly scene of Drew, Hiccup and Johann?**

**Or any of your choose**

**Remember without you guys this story would be nothing so I wait for you reviews, until then…**

**Everyone: BYE ME**


	4. Chapter 1

**Me: hello my fellow readers of mine and once again I am sorry it took a while for this chapter that you all been waiting for and I thank you all for waiting so patiently. And please forgive me for a short chapter but…I had writers block and had to care for my mother, she got really sick so I hardly could be on the computer.**

**Anyway I would love to thank to those who review: RedRules, Ultimoto the Great, 084sg, and Mimi011.**

**RedRules: oh we will get some action soon my friend, really soon hehe**

**Ultimoto: thanks for your vote and I understand of the grading and its fine and besides 9 out of 10 is still good hehe, hope this chapter will change that hehe**

**084sg: I thank you for your vote…I hope this is ok, I could not think of something then this**

**Mimi011: haha glad you do and hope you love this one**

**Anyway on word to the story…**

**Summary: Squeal to 'More then Life' Years have passed and humans and dragons are finally working together but outside of their perfect bond are other forces that want to end the lives of all dragons. Now Once again, Draco and the gang along with his Vikings friends and their generation of children can overcome this force with the help two outsiders who survived their own suffering. Can they stop them or will the dragons be wiped out for the face of the world?**

**Me and All-Smiles1234 don't own HTTYD or any of the characters**

-4 years later-

Drew looked back and forth to see if he was alone _'It looks alright…but must not be carried away.'_

"Alright Death…let's go before the others get to it" whispered Drew.

Death, a Night Fury nodded his head and flew up to their destination when Drew spotted to his left. It was his adoptive brother, Johann and his FurySkrill, Xiuhcoatl.

Drew smirked "Let's see how fast they can go, Death."

Death nodded and speeds up as best as he can. Johann saw that and looked down at his dragon "…do you think we should go easy on him, pal?"

Xiuhcoatl looked at him and shook his head _**"No way, let's beat them!"**_

Johann smiled "Alright then let's go full speed!"

At the ground, Val and Flare were waiting for Val's brothers to return from their annual race, who was the fast and cunning of all of them?

Val sighs "Can those boys ever grow up?"

Flare laughed "I think not my dear but you got to admit this is a better training ground for your younger brothers and yet they don't even realized it is one."

Val giggled "I guess you are right about that…I am worried though."

Flare looked at her "Of what?"

"…a year ago, I overheard my mother and her dragon talking about this upcoming danger but Jade has no clue of what might be" explain Val with sad eyes.

Flare lift up her chin to see her eyes in tears "…no matter what Val I will protect you and our family even if it cost me my life. Your parents have been the best surrogate parents I have ever had and your brothers along with our children are my light. Whatever is this danger is I will protect this family no matter the cost."

"Oh Flare…" sobbed Val then hugged him "…thank you"

"Now let's see who shall win this year's spot, shall we?" said Flare to change the subject.

Val giggled "Alright."

At the air, Johann and Drew were so distracted to each other. They have seems to forget another one behind them.

Hiccup and his Night Fury, Drago was gliding over them. Hiccup sighs and looked down at his partner "Shall we end this like always or let them win one for sure?"

Drago looked at him then at his brothers then back at Hiccup _**"Nope they need to learn how to gain that place, they are still children, Hiccup."**_

Hiccup nodded "Yea I would have guess you would say that…alright then, get ready to go bud."

Drago nodded and waited.

Hiccup looked down and watched slowly to see the right moment to dive…

Meanwhile, Johann looked behind him and saw how much Drew was advancing to him. He was about to tell his partner to speed it up a bit when a fast blur went passed him.

Johann blinked a couple of times then looked back at his brother but he do was dazed out. He looked at the finishing line and there stood Hiccup the fourth given them one of his grins.

Johann and Drew made a face _'…damn it!'_

-Break Line-

"Now you noticed you mistakes, right?" asked Hiccup Charles Victor Haddock-Ryder to his younger brothers.

Drew Knight Haddock-Ryder and Johann Oddløg Haddock-Ryder (A/N for his full name read prologue 3) were looking down at the floor while nodding.

"You really need to listen and look for your opponents if not they will go pass by you and attack" instructed Hiccup.

"Yes brother" said both teens.

"Good now that is all for today and I get the title once again. Now let's get something to eat I'm starving haha" said Hiccup happily as he was walking back to the castle.

"When are you not hungry my dear twin of mine? Well done Drew and Johann, you were able to pass him a bit better than last year" said Val.

Johann pouted "Oh please at this rate I will not pass him at the age of 30!"

Drew made a face "I have to agree on Johann here."

Hiccup had a fake hurt face "Oh come on guys, this was the way father taught me and Val. You just need to look at your surroundings a bit better."

"How long it took you two to finish this training?" Johann asked to Hiccup and Val.

Val and Hiccup looked at each other than to the small teen "…12 years, why?"

Drew and Johann made a shocked face "…12 years?!"

"Hey it I would have finished it early but dad back than was the King and had a lot of duties to the kingdom" started Hiccup.

"We had normal tutors when he goes out and do business or a mission so we really didn't have someone to guide us much" finished Val.

"Oh…" said both boys.

"Now come on, Dad and Mom will be coming soon to pick up Drew and Johann back to Dragon Island for the week" said Val.

Drew and Johann grin and dashed to the castle.

-Somewhere unknown-

Draco was scouting the outer area when he spotted an unknown boat he does not know. He flow down to the island they were heading at and made sure he had nothing of dragon relate belongings. He needed to make sure they were friend or foe.

He changed to his midnight blue tunic, black silk pants and leather boots. He had his staff hidden magically in his left side while his black sword he had when he was young at his right.

He hid behind a rock to see how the people where. Most others don't travel these far too unknown places for just traveling. He noticed they were wearing Roman armor while some others were wearing a different kind of armor he had never seen.

Draco also noticed they had many weapons on their ship. Who in Merlin has that many weapons?

Draco shook his head and calmly walked to them with a fake warm smile "Hello, you people must be new here."

One of the men had a straight face but quickly had a friendly smile to him "Yes sir, may I ask who you are and where we are?"

"…Stoick Haddock, this place is at an unknown location. The reason cause no one ever comes here too often and does not know the location" explain Draco.

The man nodded "Thank you for telling me, we are not going to stay long anyway but why you are here Stoick?"

"I was making sure no one gets suck here or lost…in a way I am like a navigator" answered Draco.

The man nodded "Thank you Stoick, we will be leaving soon."

Draco nodded and left to his own boat where he placed in this island just for emergency. He had a bad feeling about them but he had to make sure but first he needs to talk about this to his wife.

Meanwhile back at the Romans, the man was inside in his ship looking at the map and slapped his fist at it.

"General Aelius…"

General Aelius looked up to his second in command "What is it, Commander Belisarius?"

"Sir what are we going to do about the young man?"

Flavius Aelius glared at him "Nothing for now but if he gets in the way then we will deal with him but for now we must fine the sorcerer soon if not her Lady will be furious."

Commander Belisarius nodded "Of course sir, should we start looking around the surrounding areas from here?"

Flavius nodded "Yes do that…I have to find that blasted trail once again." Belisarius nodded then left and shouted orders of who was going to what island.

Flavius was sitting at his chair then was thinking about that boy, Stoick. "…That boy was hiding something, I just know it but – ah yes that orb that my Lady gave me…now where is it?"

The orb was a magical object and would vibrate when it was close to another magical being and it would change color to his/her level on magic. His leader was color black cause of all the dark magic she has practice and rumors had it if the orb glowed gold then it would be Merlin himself.

Flavius found it hidden in his desk and place it around his neck. He made sure everything was in place and head out to find the young boy.

-Shoreline-

Draco was about to get to his ship when he heard the same man he meet on the other side of the island. Draco was a bit confused of why he was here?

"Stoick mind if I have a word with you before you go?"

Draco nodded "Of course, what is it that you need?"

"Oh nothing really it that it was rude of me that to say my name when you said yours, I am General Flavius Aelius at your service."

Draco nodded "Greetings but I am afraid that I must be going General."

Flavius nodded "Oh but of course until we meet again."

Draco nodded and began sailing out. When Flavius for sure know he was out of the distances, he took out the orb where was hidden under his shirt and it was glowing gold and blue.

Flavius smirked "Yes we will see you soon…sorcerer, very soon."

When he headed back to his ship, he informed his men to aboard ship to hunt down the boy, Stoick but unknown to him, Draco had used his Night Fury sight and saw the orb and recognized it immediately.

"…I have a feeling I will not me returning home soon, I need to inform Anna about this soon before they find me" murmured Draco.

-Dragon Island, Unknown location-

Anna was waiting for her husband while the Drew and Johann were playing with the new born dragons when out of the blue she heard Draco's voice in their link.

'_I will not be returning home, some Romans were in the area and the General had that blasted magical tracker on him and I believe he knows now who I am. Keep everyone safe and I will send you a message to send Toothless to get me if I can't get away on my own.'_

Anna was not too worry but she couldn't shake this feeling of something was terribly wrong. Something is going to happen to Draco and she knows it for sure but…can she leave her children for a while? And if they are Romans then could it be the same ones that hurt Johann and Flare so many years ago?

Anna shook her head, she will worry if Draco does not return or message in two hours. She will send Toothless and Jade to help him.

-Break Line-

**Drew: 'puppy eyes' you are going to get my dad captured?! How could you?!**

**Me: now there Drew, you are 16 and you should not be like this**

**Drew: but…**

**Johann: …he is not going to get hurt right?**

**Me: of course not…well you just have to see, right?**

**Draco: great just great**

**Anna: now I am getting nervous**

**Me: oh you people are getting to worked up**

**Johann: 'snort' oh and tell that to the readers though**

**Me: oh they know they need to wait…for another long time**

**Everyone: WHAT**

**Me: 'sigh' I am returning to classes on Tuesday and I have no idea how my schedule is going to be yet and I have no idea how many days I will be going and the work will be…**

**Draco: what are you going to be learning?**

**Me: powerpoint and publisher**

**Anna: oh dear…are they that bad?**

**Me: don't know but I overheard some people who did took it and they hardly understood it themselves but we are talking about people who are in there mid 30's to 40's here…um no offense to people at that age, don't want to be sound rude**

**Draco: hope the readers will understand though**

**Me: me too and I have a request for them anyway…'staring at the computer' reader's I am having trouble of naming the female villain here, I can't decide what to name her and well you guys been helping so much with names so I ask you your guidance once again…until next time bye me!**

**Anna: if you spot any confusion please do tell us in review or PM**


	5. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello my readers I was able to have this chapter finished sooner than I thought it would have been hehe. I hope this makes you guys happy throughout the weekend though I will be having classes the whole week, it just two hours per day but Fridays which will be only three hours. Don't worry I have time for you guys if the teachers don't give me too much projects to do k.**

**Anyway I love to thank those who reviewed: dragongirl582, Ultimoto, 084sg and RedRules…here virtual muffins hehe**

**Dragongirl582: I thank you for agreeing to me both things child and I hope this chapter will give you...a surprise hehe**

**Ultimoto: Haha oh man I love your random madness please don't stop will yea…by the way so far you are the only one who gave me a name so if there is no other name to vote then your will take the place and I love the name by the way and hope you like this chapter as well**

**084sg: I thank you for your kindness, the classes are not bad and my mother is slowly getting better but we just found out that we lost a relative so right now she is not in her happy self which makes me worried sometimes but I do like you support and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**RedRules: And I did…I type this chapter right away after I finished the first one cause I was in a roll and had the ideas in my head hehe and I hope you enjoy it as well**

**Anyway on word to the story…**

**Summary: Squeal to 'More then Life' Years have passed and humans and dragons are finally working together but outside of their perfect bond are other forces that want to end the lives of all dragons. Now Once again, Draco and the gang along with his Vikings friends and their generation of children can overcome this force with the help two outsiders who survived their own suffering. Can they stop them or will the dragons be wiped out for the face of the world?**

**All-Smiles1234 and I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters except for mine**

**Warning: this chapter will content a very OOC Johann but you need to understand his POV why he is like that cause of his backstory and all**

-Break Line-

General Aelius was looking at the ship, Stoick's and smirked "Go Commander Belisarius and raid that ship."

The men shouted their battle cry and climb to their boats and stormed the ship. They spotted the boy in one of the cabin rooms.

General Aelius came in with a smirk "Now Stoick or should I say Sorcerer, if you mind coming with us?"

The boy gave him a smile "Wish I could but sadly I have to decline…"

"Wrong choice…men get him!" When the men thought it would be an easy mission, they passed through the boy. The boy was still smiling to them.

"Like I said wish I could but I am not here at the moment" said the illusion then vanished.

Flavius growled in frustration "Damn it that boy was one step ahead of us, we have to find him quick before we lost him again."

Meanwhile, out at the sea, Draco was sitting for a while at this escape boat then he would fly home but first he needs to make sure he was in the clear. He was about to go when out of nowhere an arrow came out suddenly that it pass through to his right arm. Draco hissed at the pain.

He looked up and saw Flavius looking murderous at him. Draco smirked "Didn't you like my illusion self? I made it just for you."

Flavius growled "No more games boy! You will be coming with me and no funny business!"

Draco smirked "Oh I loved to visit your lovely ship but I'm afraid that I have to say no or I will be late going home."

Flavius frown but smirked "Now child, you will not be able to go home…men get him!"

Draco noticed the men had bows and arrows with them or swords. He quickly cast a spell to disarm the men and cast another to make a fog around them. He double checked to make sure the men were being distracted enough for him to escape from there but didn't gone too far as his arm was hurting.

Draco was holding his arm which was bleeding. He was slowly getting up when heard a very familiar roar. It was Toothless and Jade.

Draco looked back to see if the men were still distracted and signaled the dragons to come down. Toothless came to him and sniff his arm.

"Relax Toothless I am fine, it's just a scratch it will heal but we need to get out of here and fast" said Draco as he climb to his dragon. Toothless just nodded and took off with Jade by his side.

Unknown to him, General Aelius was watching from far away and made sure he could not be seen. He was shocked what he just saw and was running back to his men and ordered them to go back to the ship and go back to their mistress.

-Dragon Island-

Anna was waiting for Night Furies to return but was not suspecting an injured Draco. She quickly used her healing magic on him.

"…Those Romans…were they the same as to…"

Draco nodded "I believe they are but…Flare is already healed by his trauma but Johann…"

Anna sigh "We can't just keep it a secret from him…he needs to know."

Draco nodded then noticed a something off by a bush. Draco sighs "Why not hang out with Drew for a while Anna."

Anna was confused then noticed the moving bush and smiled "Alright then…good luck" then walked off to find her younger son.

Draco waited for a while then called him "Johann come out here, we need to talk."

Johann stiffs a bit then got up and walked to his adoptive father "Yes sir?"

Draco sigh "Relax it's nothing bad but we will talk about your ears dropping later…as you heard, I spotted some Romans out when I was patrolling the area and for some odd reason they wanted me for something but I have no idea what."

Johann paled "R-Romans…d-did by any chance o-one was named General A-Aelius?"

Draco nodded "Yes, I take it you he was the one who hurt you?'

Johann nodded "Y-Yes when I showed disrespect to him or to his men they w-would…please don't make me say it!"

Draco hugged Johann to calm him down. Even if he was sarcasm in times for fun or mostly his nature but when remembering his past, he was like a little boy who is scared.

"I'm not going to make you so please try to calm yourself" said Draco.

Johann nodded then thought of something "Dad…when I was still living at Rome I think I overheard something but I really don't know if it was real or not I mean I was most of the time unconscious because of the times I was force to fight."

Draco had a straight face but shook it off. It sounds as if Johann had some kind of a memory block on him. There is one way to know…

"There is one way to know if what you overheard was true or not but do you now trust me?" wondered Draco.

Johann looked at him for a while then nodded "…Y-Yes I do, what are you going to do?"

"What I am going to do is cast a spell and concentrate on my magic to link to your mind. If it works then we will be seeing your memories that you think about" explain Draco.

Johann nodded "A-alright then, what do we do?"

Draco smiled and sat down by the ground "Sit right in front of me and hold my hands so we can make a link to each other."

Johann nodded and followed his father's instructions suddenly everything when black.

-Johann's mind-

_Johann looked around and noticed he was floating thin air. He was panicking when he felt someone holding his hand. It was his father._

"_D-Dad w-what's going on? Where are we?" said Johann nervously._

_Draco smiled warmly "We are in your mind scape child where you can find anything here."_

_Johann widen his eyes "Y-You mean like my magic core."_

_Draco nodded "Yes but we are not doing that today, we are trying to find your lost memory."_

_Johann nodded "Where do I find them?"_

"_Concentrate on the selected memory you really want to remember, my magic will help you clear it if there is a memory charm on you" explain Draco._

_Johann nodded and once again followed his father's instructions. The next thing he knows, he was at a familiar cell place. Johann started to shake terribly but his father holds him tightly._

_That's when he heard the voices coming…_

"_**Get in there you brat!" shouted Flavius as he toss an 8 year old Johann who was out cold.**_

"_**Damn you brat you are out cold again…WAKE UP!" said Flavius as he splashed cold water to young Johann.**_

_**Young Johann woke up in a start and backed away from the man "G-Go away you monster I have done my s-service today, now leave me!"**_

_**Flavius narrowed his eyes then smirked "Oh but of course child."**_

_**Young Johann relaxed the moment that man left but when he was about to fall asleep for a while after not sleeping over 2 days, he overheard something shocking.**_

"_**I can't wait for our Lady to destroy those blasted dragons soon…is she still looking for the right information of how to destroy a bloody dragon yet?"**_

"_**Yea she is still looking for the right spells but I think she is getting close though."**_

"_**Alright then, can't wait for finally some peace from those dragons!"**_

_**Young Johann gasped.**_

"_**Hey you were supposed to be out cold, hurry get your Lady to erase what he had heard!"**_

_**Young Johann backed away to the wall but was hold down by two men and it didn't help when he was so young. Johann was kicking and shoving the best he could but he stopped when he was blindfold.**_

_The scene was now pitch black but Draco and Johann could still hear them._

"_**My Lady"**_

"_**So this boy heard you dunderheads talking about my plans…"**_

_**There is where he heard someone was getting hit.**_

"_**YOU BLOODY IDOITS, YOU ARE LUCKY THAT THIS BOY IS JUST A CHILD IF NOT WE WOULD HAVE A PROBLEM! JUST BE GLAD THAT I LEARNED THOSE MEMORY CHARMS YOU BLASTED DUNDERHEADS!"**_

"_**Please forgive us my Lady, we didn't mean to disgrace you, my Lady!"**_

"_**BE QUIET…General Aelius make the room dark even if the boy have this memory charm, he will still have doubts about this being a memory or a dream."**_

"_**Yes madam."**_

_**Young Johann felt the blindfold being taking off but the room was still dark but he could still see a figure of a woman in front of him. It made him scared and started to shake again.**_

"_**Oh poor boy, you should have not listened to my plans at all then you would not have to suffer this little charm…now Damnatio memoriae."**_

_**Johann felt his mind being push and was being kicked as well. He screamed from the pain he was suffering then suddenly blacked out.**_

-Out of the mind scape-

Draco and Johann were pushed out and were exhausted. Draco glanced at Johann and noticed him shaking madly "Johann…"

"I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't know it was so important what I listen to" sobbed Johann.

Draco shook his head "How could you know child, whoever that woman was she place a memory charm on you to forget about it."

"B-But you could have been prepared…or something!" shouted Johann.

"Johann stop, the only thing we can do is to keep the dragons safe for now" said Draco.

Johann nodded slowly "Y-Yes sir, please do be more careful with them. They know how to hurt a dragon really badly…if you get caught and discover you are half then they will torture you."

Draco gave him a warm smile "Don't you worry it would take a lot to damage me child and a lot of force to get me down."

Johann smiled "O-Ok…"

"Now…" Draco got up and offered his hand to his adoptive son "let's work on that thing you have been bugging me for the pass week."

Johann laughed "Alright though I hope I can get it to work properly this time."

Draco nodded "Oh yes…we don't want a replay of the last one do we?"

Johann shook his head "No we don't…I never thought I will see mom that mad before in my life."

-Rome, hours later-

"Are you positive that what you saw was true?"

General Aelius nodded "Yes my Lady, it was and I couldn't believe it myself either. The Sorcerer has chosen a side already and it's with the dragons."

"…Great a magical being parted up with a magical creature…you said that this Sorcerer is young, right?"

General Aelius nodded "Quite like I would say he was in his mid-twenties my Lady."

"Well then it would not be a trouble for me to get him then."

General Aelius widen his eyes "Wait you don't mean you are coming with us…"

"OF CORUSE YOU FOOL…you had over two years of finding him before he could have befriended those blasted dragons but no…THIS TIME I WILL BE TELLING WHAT MUST BE DONE!"

General Aelius paled "O-Of course madam, please forgive me, I don't deserve your humble service to us."

"…Very well I think I can take that apology…for now but if you fall me one more time…you will be dragons bait the next time we hunt those blasted dragons down."

General Aelius nodded slowly "Y-Yes of course, I-I would not let you down."

"Good now, load the ship…we have a Sorcerer to find and collect…"

-Dragon Island-

Toothless looked up suddenly then turned his head to see Draco and Anna sleeping together.

"…_**I am getting too old, it was probably nothing I felt…must be a bug or something"**_thought Toothless then went back to snuggle with Jade though Toothless can't get this feeling off of him.

"…_**maybe I should go with Draco this time, to make sure he would not get hurt"**_ thought Toothless then was able to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Drew was tossing and turning. He was murmuring 'No Dad no…"

-Drew's dream-

_Drew saw a woman with crazy red hair and the dullest hazel eyes he has ever seen. She was wearing an elegant midnight blue dress robe with shoulder blades and gold trimmings around her waist and neckline dress. At the bottom, the dress was spit in two that you could see her legs and black heels and a small skirt. Her aura was mostly dark as night._

_Right next to her was…his own father but he didn't look like his kind self. He looked as if someone sucked his life away. His eyes didn't have that sparkle in them one bit._

_Drew began to shake "D-Dad! Wake up! Why don't you answer me?"_

_The woman smiled evilly "Oh you poor baby boy, he can't hear you…he has lost his mind to the darkness and soon the whole world. With him by my side and those blasted dragons, no one and I mean no one will be able to stand in our way! Come my dear, let's start the spell."_

_Drew ran to them but the closer he got the far they went._

"_No! Dad! No!"_

-End Dream-

Drew shot out of bed and was panting heavily. He turned to see if he didn't wake up Johann but he was too fast asleep. Drew snorted but paled of remembering of his dream.

Was it…real? No, it couldn't be. His father was the kindest person that ever lived…well besides his mother. There was no way darkness would get to him…could it?

Drew looked up and closed his eyes "…Please let it be just a dream and not a vision, please."

-Break Line-

**Drew: EVIL!**

**Me: 'anime cat face' what me? No couldn't be hehe**

**Johann: 'pales' don't you dare make him evil, Egypt!**

**Me: now Johann, don't rude the fun now**

**Hiccup: what is so fun if your father is being controlled?!**

**Draco: …not liking this one bit**

**Anna: 'glares at me' or me…**

**Me: hey you two already had your adventure; it's the children's turn**

**Val: so…we are going to hear the others soon then**

**Me: yup but more further into the story**

**Drew: alright then I get to see Eric again**

**Johann: it's been a while we have not seen him**

**Me: you do realize he is the blacksmith so he is busy, right?**

**Johann and Drew: yes…**

**Johann: by the way, what was the invention I was making?**

**Me: that my friend is the readers decision to make not me…hehe**

**Drew: oh ok…hey I read some of you reviews of you Harry Potter ones and you got two bad ones…are you ok?**

**Me: 'sniff' please don't remind me…I even almost lost the aspiration to finish any of my stories**

**Everyone: WHAT**

**Me: it's fine really I got over it though I will leave a very 'lovely' note to those people**

**Johann: getting over topic here…**

**Me: right sorry…anyway, what did the Romans do to Johann when he with them? What was the invention he was trying to make with his adoptive father? Who is the name of the female villain? And is Draco really going to be turned evil? Give me ideas guys and in hope you will see the next chapter next Friday again**

**Draco: please leave a review and if you see any mistakes kindly tell us if you please**

**Me: until next time…**

**Everyone: Bye us!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Me: hello my readers and yes I am sorry for not updating over a month…I blame classes I mean I have so much to read in my classes. Anyway the other reason, I didn't had any ideas how Draco would have meet the dark witch and I am naming her that for the time being until I official name her when Draco and her meet official.**

**The other OC's and my OC will be appearing soon maybe next chapter but can't hold the promise to that…but will try cause I need to go with the flow of the story.**

**Heads up this chapter will be having a somewhat fight scene which I hope you will enjoy (and not hate me to what I did).**

**Besides I will be updating the other HTTYD stories soon but I have no idea when. The deleted scenes…I kinda ran out of ideas for the following chapter well I just don't know what to start with. 'The Weapon of Peace' is a slow pace because I want it to be funny as it is the twins challenge next so you would think it would be a lot more humor in there…if anyone has any ideas how the twins should act before getting or during their search of the weapon than be all means send me a PM to tell me.**

**Alright then I covered the basics, next I would like to thank the ones who reviewed this story and giving me support also: RedRules, DJmuppet, and 084sg.**

**RedRules: I am glad you liked it and hope you like this one as well. If you have any more abilities for your OC please PM alright**

**DJmuppet: Thank you for telling me and I will not…it just rude how people can say things like that and makes the person to stop their dreams to become an author, you know. And I love your idea and no you are not that messed up child. If you think I have a gift playing with people's emotions then be prepared of what you are going to read…I never even realized that 'smiles' thanks for pointing it out**

**084sg: I thank you for your support as well and thanks and hope you get excited about this one hehe**

**Anyway on word to the story…**

**Summary: Squeal to 'More then Life' Years have passed and humans and dragons are finally working together but outside of their perfect bond are other forces that want to end the lives of all dragons. Now Once again, Draco and the gang along with his Vikings friends and their generation of children can overcome this force with the help two outsiders who survived their own suffering. Can they stop them or will the dragons be wiped out for the face of the world?**

**Me and All-Smiles1234 don't own HTTYD or any of the characters just the idea of this story…enjoy**

-Break Line-

Drew was sitting near the blacksmith forge when Eric Black came to him.

"What's up little buddy?" wondered Eric in worry.

Drew looked down but he needed to tell someone about his dream as he couldn't tell his father as he left to patrol with this dragon and some of his loyal knights when he was King.

"I-I had a very nasty dream…I have no idea if it's just a dream or a vision and I couldn't tell my father about it, he left in dawn before I could" said Drew.

Eric remembers how when Drew was just little had those visions and most of the time came true.

"Alright I have a day off today so come let's go somewhere so we can discuss this" said Eric as he got up.

Drew nodded "Alright…what about Johann?"

Eric smiled "I believe Flare is giving him is lesson today."

"Poor brother of mine…alright where do we go?"

Eric gave him a wink "I know a perfect place that I think you might know of."

-Draco's ship-

Draco was looking out of the sea to see anything out of ordinary but so far nothing. He turned to see his best friend and best knight next to him "Jack anything?"

Jack Knight shook his head "Nope nothing Draco, so far the sea is calm as always and no signs of those Romans one bit."

Draco nodded "We will stay for a few more minutes and if we don't see them then we can return home, Toothless is being restless for some odd reason."

Jack sighs "My dragon the same but come one let's-"

"My Lord, we spotted a ship that shored to one of those islands" said Jameson Avalon.

"Port to the opposite direction to where that mysterious ship landed" ordered Draco.

"Yes my Lord" said Jameson then ran off to order the others.

"You think it might be them?" wondered Jack.

"I have no idea but for safe measures I am going to cast a barrier spell to all of you in case they attack you with unknown weapons" said Draco.

Jack glared at him "What about you though? Your wife will have my head if she knows that I let you get hurt or not stopping you of doing reckless things."

Draco sighs "Fine I will cast myself a spell insure my protection of anything that can harm me or body, happy now?"

Jack grin happily "Yes, now let's move out. It's been years I have not been into battle." Draco shook his head with a smile.

-Scotland, secret place-

"Well then that is something to worry about…but like you said your father is the most kind person in the world heck I don't think no one can beat his pure heart well except his wife but other than that there is no one else" said Eric after hearing Drew's dream.

"So…I should not worry then?"

Eric thought for a moment "I can't say for sure Drew but for now I say that your father is powerful so he can protect himself…hell I know for sure he can protect a whole city."

Drew laughed knowing what Eric said was right "Yea…you're right, hey can you help me with my sword stands? I want to beat Johann for once."

Eric laughed "Alright then, let's head back so I can get my sword then."

-Unknown Island-

Draco and his knights walked around the island but had not spotted anything as how the island was. They were at the island for over an hour and were about to head back when one the younger knights spotted a small child in the distances.

"Sir there I think I saw a young girl"

Draco looked over where the young man was pointing. With his Night Fury sight, he could see a young girl sitting near a tree alone.

"Jack and Jameson, you are coming with me while the others head back to the ship" ordered Draco.

Draco and his best knights walked about a few minutes to reach the little girl. The child looked up to them with the dullest hazel eyes they have ever seen.

"W-Who are you?"

Draco smiled softly to the young child "I'm Draco and this is my knights, Jack and Jameson. What are you doing here by yourself child?"

"I'm waiting for someone sir" answered the child.

"Who are you waiting for?" wondered Jack. Before he got an answer, they were suddenly attack by countless arrows but left no injury as the spell that Draco cast keep them unharmed.

"What in the world…what's going on?" shouted Jameson. Draco looked back at the child who was smirking at them then gave out an evil laugh. Draco widens his eyes as he remembers the voice.

"Ran back to the ship now!" shouted Draco.

Jack and Jameson didn't hesitate to follow his order but they were quickly surrounded by Roman soldiers. Draco noticed all of the men had no life in their eyes like they were puppets.

"So your name is Draco then Sorcerer…" the child glared at him "Latin word meaning of dragon, is that your real name or you changed it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her "It's my name since a long time but I want to know what you want for me? Are you even a child?"

The girl smirked "Oh so you know this is a disguise very smart…but sadly you can't see my real me until this spell wears off. Now kindly follow me to my ship so we can…discuss some private matters."

Draco looked around and noticed how many soldiers were at present. Draco can handle as least a few soldiers but Jack and Jameson cannot. They are not as young they used to be.

Draco sends a link message to Toothless to help out but he had to somehow distract them somehow.

"I believe I am fine here to discuss what you want out here" said Draco.

The child glared at him "I prefer in my ship…I don't trust your men in my ship one bit." Draco looked at his knights who looked ready to attack any soldiers that would get near them, mostly to Draco.

"Sorry but no can do child so I will be taking my leave then-" Draco was stopped by a sudden dark sphere heading towards him. Luckily he had enough time to dodge.

"Don't you dare get me angry boy. I may look like a child but I am a woman with more power then you can ever think of" snapped the child.

Draco snorted "Oh yes but has not given her name not one bit yet that my dear is very rude."

The child smiled wickedly "That you will have to wait or…come to my ship."

Draco glared at her but then looked up at the sky. He looked back down and gave her a smirk "I guess I will have to learn it some other time then – TOOTHLESS!"

The soldiers were attacked by a dragon fire ball but they could not see were the dragon was at. The girl looked around with fury in her face "How dare you…how dare you! Men get him by force!"

Jack and Jameson attacked some men they could but got tired after a few minutes so they had to call for their dragons for help.

"Let's head back to the ship so I can cast an invisibility charm around it so they cannot see" said Draco. Both nodded and ran to their dragons.

Draco was about to fly off when out of nowhere he was in a full body bind hold. He turned to see the girl who was giving him a cruel smile "Got you…you know this little spell has another effect to the holder, you want to know what it is?"

Draco didn't have enough time when he felt his whole body being shocked. It hurt like hell and Draco could hardly escape from the hold.

The girl laughed crazily "I've got you young boy and now…let's go back to my ship, shall we?"

"Like hell he would you witch!"

Draco looked up and saw his knights and Toothless heading towards to her. Draco has a feeling this was not going to end well.

-Scotland, Night time-

Drew and Johann were waiting for their father from his patrol along with their mother when out of nowhere, their mother let out an agony cry.

Drew went straight to his mother "Mom, are you alright?"

Johann was worried but didn't know what do to but they need to get help "Drew I will fly to the castle and get Flare and our older sister for help to take her to the healer."

Drew nodded "A-Alright then…would you mind also getting Eric and his friends as well?"

Johann nodded "Alright but first Flare and Val, be back as soon as I can."

-Scotland, Castle Infirmary-

Val was pacing back and forth. Never had her mother been ill before so why now?

Flare was trying to confront her but nothing can calm her down. It didn't help when her father has not come at all. Val looked at her younger siblings and both looked shocked and scared.

Eric was holding Drew while Hiccup was holding Johann. Both trying to calm them down but no prevail.

The healer came by with a grim face "I'm sorry but it looks like your mother had suffered an attack through her bond to Draco."

"Attack…what do you mean attacked" snapped Val.

"Easy Val, let the healer explain" said Flare but his voice was also in fear.

"Thank you my King, like I said…your mother is suffering what her bond is suffering but what questions me is that the attack was base off an dark spell but I cannot pen point of what kind of spell. For now your mother is just fine but I will have to monitor her for the time being…when your father comes back I must see him as he was the one being attacked by that spell" explain the Healer.

Val and Hiccup the fourth nodded "Of course nurse."

Once the healer left, everyone entered to the infirmary and saw Anna was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds. Drew and Johann ran to her side and got hold of her hands.

"Val…do you think Dad is alright?" wondered Johann.

"I…I don't know Johann but we will have to wait and see when he returns back here" answered Val. Suddenly the doors open and Arthur Avalon, the son of Jameson and Pandora came in "Flare, Draco's ship had come back but…he was not with them just his dragon!"

Everyone stood in shock but most was Drew and Johann.

'_No…no it can't be true…that dream…it was not a dream, it was a vision'_ thought Drew. Johann was shaking uncontrollably and hold onto his adoptive mother tightly but not as much to hurt her.

Flare, Hiccup, and Eric along with the others went to the port and help out the injured soldiers. Luckily they were not much hurt at all but just shaking up, mostly Jack and Jameson. Toothless looked sad about something but where is Draco?

Jackson McKnight, the son of Jack and Olette looked at his father "Dad, what happen?"

Jack looked at his son then roughly turned away "…I couldn't save him…I couldn't protect him."

James Reid, the son of Scot and Rosie looked at him weirdly "What are you talking about sir?"

Jameson looked at them "Draco…he was hurt and captured by the Romans. We tried to get him but…this suppose child who was really a woman in disguise shocked him somehow. She said that if we don't stop then Draco will suffer…we had to stop and watch them drag him to their ship helplessly."

Hiccup hit the nearest pole "…she was using dark magic, that is why Mother and Father was in pain. Only dark magic can cause damage to a soul mates bond!"

"No…no!" sobbed Val.

Eric licked his dry mouth "How…How are we going to tell this to the children…mostly to Drew and Johann?"

Valkyrie Thorston, the daughter of Tuffnut and Jorunr looked at her friend and secret crush "I don't know but…it best to tell them then hiding it."

"She is right" said Sky Thorston, the twin of Valkyrie.

Amy Reid, the wife to James looked down "The young children would not be taking it very well also…"

Yö Black, the youngest son of Johnny and Astrid looked at the group "Come on let's get this over with…"

Everyone slowly walked back to the castle, not wanting to tell the children what they just learn. Hiccup looked up to the sky and closed his eyes _'Please let my father be safe and overcome them as he always does to any enemy he encounters…he is strong I know he is…'_

-General Aelius' Ship-

"My Lady, we are close to porting…where are we going to place the Sorcerer at?" wondered General Aelius.

The once small child was now her full grown self again. She turned over to show her empty hazel eyes to the general.

"Where do you think General? That boy knows magic as well so place him at the chambers where if anybody tries to do magic than the caster will be shocked!"

"O-Of course my Lady" said General Aelius.

"Go and make sure the soldiers are doing their jobs while I check on your…guest" order the dark witch.

"Yes my Lady" said General Aelius then ran off.

The dark witch walked out of her cabin and went to the lower part of the ship. She came into a door where there were some runes around it. She waved her hand to the door which causes it to open.

There in the middle of the room was the Sorcerer, being hold by her dark magic along with some chains to his waist and neck. He was also gagged so he would not speak. Throughout the trip, he would not talk and told her he would not help you of anything which made her furious and made the binds shock him once again but twice as powerful.

He was unconscious after a few more shocks.

The dark witch grabbed hold of his chin and looked at the boy very hungrily "If only you were a bit older…such an handsome young man, would had made a very good husband to me…but I have other matters to deal with and you are going to help me…Draco."

The dark witch laughed wickedly has she walked away but before she did she looked at him once again with an evil grin "…another shock or two would not kill him."

-Break Line-

**Drew and Johann: EVIL…EVIL!**

**Me: oh bloody hell are two trying to damage my eardrum**

**Eric: come on now you two**

**Drew: 'sob' but Eric…she got my father captured and is going to be tortured for who knows how long**

**Johann: bloody Romans…umm in the story not to the real ones I bet you guys are alright hehe**

**Hiccup: hey come on Dad will be disappointed if we just cry over him…he would want us to fight**

**Flare: I agree with him**

**Val: me too**

**James: don't forget about me**

**Amy: or me**

**Serena: hey don't leave me out of this**

**Drew: 'eyes sparkle' the old gang is back together**

**Tom: you bet but this time…**

**Fishbreath: we are not children anymore; we can fight and protect the ones we care about**

**Me: 'nodded' that is the main thing in this story; it's the children's turn to the rescue not the adults. If you guys have any input of how they prepare for battle and how either Draco will get controlled or just be a hostage send me a PM or review**

**Aileen: what's the next chapter is going to be about?**

**Me: 'thinking' mmm well the adults will be telling them of why Draco has not back home, Anna is getting more shocks attacks through her bond link to Draco…umm maybe a request one if any of you guys have one**

**Arthur: it would not take that long for you to update this time?**

**Me: I make no promises to that heck I just did this chapter under…umm 2 hours. I was working on my homework when I thought the idea so…it depends really**

**Drew: good to know I guess…I'm really not going to like it when we are going to face the Romans now**

**Johann: me too…**

**Flare: 'glare' I want to kill them!**

**Me: 'sweatdrop' …right well I hope I will update soon with the other stories until then…bye me!**


End file.
